


late night texts

by iguanadepalo



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Cussing, M/M, i'm weak, lame romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian receives a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night texts

From: Jeff  
_goodnight!!!!!! sleep well!!!!!!! sweet dreams!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love you!!!!!!!_

It was 1:56 AM. Jeff knew this. Ian knew this. Ian knew that Jeff knew this. Ian's day had been way too long, and he was definitely in no mood to text.

He had just gotten into bed, getting ready for his consciousness to slink off into oblivion for the next twelve hours. However, the text interrupted him.

To: Jeff  
_mcfuck off_

Ian texted him back, squinting hard at the light coming from his phone. He lowered the brightness so his eyes wouldn't catch on fire.

He didn't have time to lock his phone and leave it at that because Jeff texted him back immediately.

From: Jeff  
_D:_

Okay, that made Ian feel really bad. His drowsiness amplified the feeling, making him think that he did something really wrong. His fingers flew over the keyboard, typing another text.

To: Jeff  
_look babe im sorry, im just really fucking tired_

To: Jeff  
_I love you, ok? So much_

The text from Jeff came seconds later.

From: Jeff  
_"babe"_

From: Jeff  
_you really are tired af lmao_

Ian actually scoffed out loud.

To: Jeff  
_shut up_

From: Jeff  
_< 3_

Ian smiled at the message fondly, feeling like he could pass out and sleep in peace. He closed his eyes and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, guys! There are approximately 3 people in this fandom (at least in ao3), and tbh if you wanna collab or something you can definitely hit me up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and if you did you should tell me about it via comment. I live for that shit, fam.
> 
> Until next time! ♡


End file.
